One More Chance to Love You
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: RE-PUBLISH! Ganti Judul dengan editan /"Maaf Naruto... Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku harus mengembalikan klanku. Kau mengerti maksudku? /Memang sejak awal hubungan ini adalah hubungan yang salah... /SHOUNEN AI/SasuNaru slight SaiNaru, SasuIno/RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One More Chance to Love You.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Alternatif Reality (di sini Sasuke tidak pergi dari Konoha), Rated M for later chapter. Don't like, don't read!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru slight SaiNaru, SasuIno**

.

.

.

Ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk kami berdua, tepat tiga tahun semenjak kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun kata- kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kekasihku yang berdiri di depanku ini membuat duniaku serasa berhenti seketika.

"A-Apa… Maksudmu, _teme_? Ke-Kenapa?" aku menatap mata Sasuke Uchiha, kekasihku, meminta penjelasan dari kata-katanya.

Dia diam menatapku, lalu mengatakan lagi, "Naruto… Maafkan aku… Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan? Tapi sudah saatnya aku memilih… Aku satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang tersisa, aku harus mengembalikan klanku, kau mengerti itu kan?"

Sekali lagi aku mencoba memahami kata-katanya. Ya, dia benar, kami sama-sama laki-laki, dan memberikan seorang anak adalah hal yang tidak mungkin aku lakukan.

"Jadi… Maksudmu…"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahku, sehingga dia menatapku langsung ke mataku "Naruto, aku ingin bersamamu, sungguh. Sampai detik inipun, aku membayangkan kita bisa menjadi keluarga, mempunyai anak, dan bahagia bersama mereka, tapi kita tidak bisa selamanya menolak kenyataan…"

Dia menghela nafas sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan "Kau tahu, jika mungkin, aku akan memilih bersamamu, tapi aku tak bisa egois. Aku sadar, aku tak bisa mendapatkan semua yang aku mau, bagaimanapun aku harus memilih… dan akan lebih baik kalau kita… kembali menjadi sahabat, seperti dulu…"

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, namun ia menatapku dengan senyum lemahnya, "Naruto, aku mohon… Ini demi kebahagiaan kita berdua… Aku tahu ini sulit… tapi kita pasti bisa meraih kebahagiaan kita masing-masing… Mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama… Aku mohon Naruto…"

Aku menunduk, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menahan tubuhku yang semakin bergetar ketika mendengar setiap kata yang memasuki gendang telingaku. Seandainya saja aku adalah seorang gadis, mungkin aku akan menangis meraung-raung dan memohon kepada pria di hadapanku ini untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Tapi tidak untukku. Aku adalah seorang pria. Aku adalah _shinobi _Konoha yang kuat dan tangguh, yang selalu ceria dan pantang menyerah dalam hal apapun.

"Naruto?"

Kuangkat wajahku dan aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap sepasang mata _onyx_ yang selalu aku kagumi itu. Dia benar. Sejak awal, hubungan kami memang salah. Kami sama-sama laki-laki. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa memperoleh keturunan dari hubungan yang menyimpang ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mewujudkan impian Sasuke untuk mengembalikan klannya? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan semua ini dan malah dengan seenaknya menjalin hubungan _seperti ini_ dengannya?

Kau memang bodoh, Naruto!

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Susah payah aku membentuk senyuman di wajahku. "Ya, kau benar, Sasuke. Sejak awal, hubungan kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini… Aku mengerti. Terima kasih Sasuke… Aku senang kau mau berkata jujur padaku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir… Setelah ini, kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat, seperti dulu."

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya, namun aku terlebih dahulu menepuk pundaknya dan berlari meninggalkan dirinya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kontrol diriku jika aku lebih lama bersama dirinya… Hei, apa ini? Kenapa aku malah menangis? Sial! Kau tidak boleh menangis! Kau ini laki-laki, Uzumaki Naruto!

.

.

.

Aku mencoba mengejar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan aku. Tapi sia-sia, dia sudah menghilang jauh dari pandanganku. Aku berhenti berlari dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Akhirnya aku membaringkan tubuhku di lapangan tempat dimana tim 7 biasa berlatih dan tempat dimana aku biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto.

Angin yang bertiup perlahan memberiku sedikit kesegaran. Aku terduduk merenung memikirkan semua keputusan yang baru saja aku buat. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyesali perkataanku pada Naruto, aku menyesal telah membuatnya terluka. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku sudah memilih… memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami sebagai kekasih dan kembali menjadi sahabat. Meskipun, aku sendiri tidak tahu, apakah aku benar-benar bisa memandangnya hanya sebagai sahabat?

Aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku sejenak dengan menutup mata. Entah kenapa aku merasa lelah… Sangat lelah…

"Sasuke?"

Aku terbangun begitu mendengar suara itu dan menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata, seorang _kunoichi_ berambut pirang panjang yang diikat, Ino Yamanaka. Dia tersenyum, kemudian dia mendekatiku dan menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidur di sini, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak latihan?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang masih terukir di wajahnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng dan menjawab singkat, "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" belum sempat aku menjawab, dia sudah mengambil tempat di sampingku.

"Hmmm, anginnya sejuk sekali." ucapnya sambil memegangi rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Aku hanya diam, tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Aku masih memikirkan masalahku dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Kau sedang ada masalah?" Pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku terkejut. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya, dia memandangku dengan tatapan serius.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." katanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Apa wajahku terlalu mudah ditebak sehingga dia tahu kalau aku sedang dalam masalah?

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Ino. Aku hanya lelah saja karena banyak misi akhir-akhir ini." Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, memandang bunga-bunga yang ditiup angin.

"Bohong."

"Apa?" Aku kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Ini kedua kalinya aku dibuat terkejut oleh kata-katanya.

"Kau bohong, Sasuke. Aku tahu dari wajahmu. Kau sedang dalam masalah. Jangan pikir aku mudah ditipu seperti itu."

Aku terdiam. Aku akui, Ino yang sekarang sangat bisa membaca pikiranku. Memang, beberapa tahun terakhir ini aku menjadi dekat dengannya. Kami sering melaksanakan misi bersama, bahkan terkadang kami juga berlatih bersama. Sifatnya yang dulu kekanakan dan menyebalkan perlahan berkurang. Sebaliknya, sekarang sifatnya yang terbuka membuatku merasa dia adalah teman yang menyenangkan Entah sejak kapan, aku bisa bercerita banyak hal padanya. Dia bertambah dewasa dibandingkan dulu.

Aku bangkit dan hendak beranjak pergi. Tapi tangannya tiba-tiba memegang tanganku, mencoba menghentikanku pergi.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk menceritakannya. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Jangan marah ya…" katanya dengan mimik wajah menyesal.

Perlahan, aku melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, "Aku tidak marah padamu, Ino. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Tapi lain waktu, mungkin aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak marah?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku bersiap pergi meninggalkannya sebelum berkata pelan, "Terima kasih, Ino…"

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku pulang kembali ke Apartemenku, setelah aku sadar aku lelah berlari tanpa arah yang jelas. Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di ranjang.

Kata-kata Sasuke kembali terlintas di pikiranku. Membangkitkan kembali clan Uchiha adalah impian Sasuke, dan hanya Sasuke yang bisa melakukannya. Dan itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin bisa aku berikan. Aku sangat menyadari itu. Ini memang keputusan yang terbaik untuk kami berdua.

Tersenyum miris, aku memejamkan mata. Tanpa bisa dicegah, satu per satu kenanganku bersama Sasuke kembali memenuhi pikiranku. Mungkin… Aku akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk bisa melupakan perasaanku padanya.

_Knock! Knock!_

Aku bangkit begitu mendengar pintu apartemenku diketuk. Dengan sedikit enggan aku membuka pintu yang ada di hadapanku.

"Hai, Naruto-kun."

"Sai? Kenapa kau ke apartemenku?" tanyaku begitu melihat Sai berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan Kakashi _sensei_, besok kita bertemu di tempat biasa jam sembilan."

Aku hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah, besok aku akan datang."

Tiba-tiba tangan Sai menyentuh keningku, "Kau tampak pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

Aku terkejut dan secara refleks aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku. Sai tampak sedikit terkejut. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala. "Ah, maaf Sai. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau…"

"Hahaha. Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa Sai. Lebih baik kau pulang seka-"

_Kruyuk… Kruyuk…_

Sai melihat ke arah sumber suara itu. Suara perutku. Dia langsung tertawa. Aku hanya tertunduk malu. Aku baru ingat gara-gara masalah dengan Sasuke tadi, aku sampai lupa makan.

"Kau belum makan ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Ramen Ichiraku. Kebetulan aku juga belum makan" katanya setelah selesai tertawa.

"Tapi…"

"Aku yang traktir."

"Tapi Sai-"

Dia langsung menarik tanganku. "Menurut buku yang aku baca, tidak baik menolak kebaikan orang. Itu akan membuat orang tersebut kecewa. Kau tidak mau membuat temanmu ini kecewa kan?"

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan menurutinya. Kami pun pergi ke Ramen Ichiraku.

"Naruto-kun, tumben kau hanya makan satu porsi, biasanya kau bisa makan lebih dari tiga porsi." kata Sai begitu kami selesai makan.

"Ehm, yah aku sudah kenyang kok tadi. Lagipula apa kau mau mentraktirku tiga porsi ramen?" kataku sambil mencoba tertawa. Memang, aku sudah kenyang. Masalah dengan Sasuke membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan.

Sai menatapku dalam. Alisnya bertaut, "Naruto-kun, kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

Aku balas menatapnya, mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa Sai."

Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk cerita, kapanpun aku siap mendengar masalahmu."

Aku kembali tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Kami sudah tiba di apartemenku. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Baiklah Sai, selamat malam. Sampai jumpa besok."

Dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa Naruto-kun."

Sai membalikkan badan dan beranjak pergi, tapi teriakanku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sai!"

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya untuk hari ini! Sebagai balasannya, lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu ramen!"

Dia tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku, sambil melambaikan tangan dia pun pergi meninggalkanku.

Lama aku menatapnya, menatap punggung yang semakin jauh dari pandanganku dengan senyum yang masih terukir di wajahku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Adakah yang masih mengingat fict ini? Ini fict saya yang masih menggunakan pen name mitsu-tsuki dengan judul "Daisuki Naruchan." Fict ini sebelumnya dihapus oleh admin Fanfiction. Akhirnya saya republish lagi dengan editan di sana-sini. Aisshhh karena ini dulu fict pertama jadi banyak banget yang salah T_T. Semoga yang ini lebih baik deh. Meskipun enggak percaya diri juga ama fict ini…

Mau dilanjut atau tidak? Silahkan review… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**One More Chance To Love You**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Rated M , don't like, don't read!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, SaiNaru, SasuIno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Naruto POV

Aku berlari terburu-buru menuju tempat pertemuan team 7. Lagi-lagi aku bangun terlambat. Sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu berkumpul, aku pun segera mempercepat lariku. Sesampainya disana, Sakura dan Sai sudah tiba, dan juga… Sasuke.

Aku meneguk ludah. Aku tidak boleh tampak lemah, bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki. Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk menerima keputusan Sasuke, walaupun aku masih sangat menyayanginya. Perlahan aku akan mencoba memandangnya sebagai teman baikku.

"Hai semuaaa…. Uzumaki Naruto sudah datang! Maaf aku terlambat!" kataku dengan suara yang riang dan bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Naruto! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu!" Sakura memukul kepalaku. Sai tertawa kecil, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan gayanya seperti biasa. Aku pun mengusap-ngusap kepalaku yang baru saja kena pukulan mentah Sakura sambil bertanya, "Kakashi Sensei belum datang yah?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Yah, seperti biasa."

Normal POV

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka menunggu kedatangan guru mereka. Selama itu Naruto dan Sasuke tidak saling bicara. Naruto sibuk bercerita dengan Sai dan sesekali mengeluh soal guru mereka yang tidak muncul juga, sedangkan Sasuke lebih banyak diam, namun sesekali dia melirik ke arah Naruto. Sakura mulai merasa Sasuke dan Naruto tidak seperti biasa. Sebenarnya Sai juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi dia tidak berani untuk bertanya. Saat Sakura baru saja ingin bertanya saat tiba-tiba asap putih muncul di hadapan mereka.

"YOO!"

"KAKASHI SENSEI! KAU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku tadi bertemu nenek tua di jalan dan-"

"PEMBOHONG!"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Benar-benar ciri khas pertemuan tim 7.

"Baiklah, aku ingin menyampaikan kita tidak ada misi hari ini…"

Naruto ingin protes sekali lagi tapi Kakashi segera melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi hari ini kita adakan latih tanding saja. Sudah lama kan kita tidak berkumpul dan melakukan latihan bersama? Sasuke, kau ikut denganku. Naruto, Sakura, Sai kalian berlatih disini. Satu jam lagi aku dan Sasuke akan kembali. Oke?"

Kakashi segera menghilang, diikuti Sasuke. Tinggal Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai di tempat itu. Dan mereka mulai berlatih.

Naruto POV

Aku mulai bersiap di posisiku. Tapi pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan aku.

"Naruto… Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan Sasuke?"

Aku Sakura sudah mengetahui sikap kami yang tidak seperti biasa. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menceritakannya pada Sakura, juga Sai. Cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan mengetahuinya. Aku melihat Sakura juga Sai sedang menatapku, menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku menghela nafas sebentar.

"Aku..dan Sasuke… Sekarang hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman…"

Wajah mereka langsung terkejut mendengar jawaban singkatku.

"APAA? KENAPA BISA?" Sakura langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku, membuatku hampir kewalahan.

"Sa… Sakura… Tenang dulu. Kita belum mendengar penjelasan Naruto." Sai berusaha menenangkannya. Sakura akhirnya melepaskanku. Tapi tatapan matanya masih menunggu penjelasan dariku.

Aku kembali menghela napas sejenak. Mencoba mencari kata yang pas untuk mewakili penjelasanku.

"Karena aku sadar… Aku tidak bisa memujudkan hal yang paling diinginkan Sasuke untuk membangkitkan kembali clannya, clan Uchiha. Kalian mengerti maksudku kan?" jawabku lemah.

Mereka terdiam, mencoba memahami penjelasanku.

"Maksudmu karena kamu… tidak bisa memberinya anak?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Tapi kan… kalian…" Sakura seperti sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Mungkin dia tidak mengira hubunganku dengan Sasuke akhirnya berakhir seperti ini.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Aku menghampirinya, lalu memegang kedua pundakknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Aku baik-baik saja. Memang ini yang terbaik kan? Aku bisa menerimanya. Sasuke satu-satunya clan Uchiha yang tersisa. Sudah kewajibannya untuk membangkitkan clannya."

"Tapi..."

Aku meletakkan jariku di bibirnya " Kau tau kan seperti apa Uzumaki Naruto? Lelaki kuat yang akan menjadi hokage. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Akhirnya Sakura pun diam, dia meraih tanganku "Baiklah, kalau kau sudah berkata seperti itu. ingat Naruto, kau tidak sendiri. Kau masih punya kami dan teman-teman yang lain."

Aku tersenyum kecil "Iya, aku tau Sakura-chan. Terima kasih…"

"Naruto-kun…"

Aku menoleh ke samping. Sai mengelus-ngelus kepala dan rambutku. Aku terkejut sekaligus heran, kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengelus kepalaku?

"Sai! Kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau mengelusku seperti itu? Memangnya aku ini anak kecil?" kataku sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku. Tanpa kusadari pipiku sedikit memerah.

"Ahh, maaf.. soalnya..menurut buku yang aku baca salah satu cara menghibur orang yang sedang sedih itu dengan mengelus kepalanya, itu bisa membuat orang tersebut lebih tenang jadi…"

Belum sempat aku menanggapi ucapannya, Sakura memukul tangan Sai.

"Kau ini! Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih sempat mengoceh 'menurut buku yang aku baca'. Dasar, apa tidak ada kata lain?"

"Eh, tapi aku kan hanya bermaksud menghibur Naruto…"

Aku tertawa. Mereka berdua berhenti bertengkar dan melihat ke arahku.

"Terima Kasih… Aku senang kalian berdua ada di sini…" kataku sambil tersenyum, aku sangat bersyukur, mempunyai teman seperti mereka.

Sakura balas tersenyum, sedangkan Sai… Dia memalingkan muka ke samping dan… Hey, apa aku salah lihat atau memang pipinya memerah?

.

.

.

Akhirnya latihan hari ini sudah selesai. Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, dan Sai sudah pulang lebih dulu. Saat aku juga bersiap-siap hendak kembali ke Apartemenku, aku melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahku.

"Naruto… Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Aku menatapnya, baiklah. Semalam kami memang belum menyelesaikan masalah di antara kami. Dan sekarang waktunya. Aku harus bisa menghadapinya. _Harus!_

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, Teme?"

Dia menunduk, suaranya terdengar pelan "Naruto… Aku… Maafkan aku… Soal kemarin… Aku tahu kau pasti-"

Aku memotong ucapannya "Sudahlah, Teme. Aku mengerti. Dan aku terima keputusanmu semalam…"

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini dia menatapku. "Naruto… Kau…"

"Aku akui, aku masih menyayangimu. Karena itu, beri aku waktu. Sekarang, aku tidak bisa langsung memandangmu sebagai teman, tapi aku akan mencobanya… Aku akan berusaha."

"Naruto…"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Setelah itu aku berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

_SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN_

Sasuke POV

Aku berjalan menuju tempat latihan seperti biasa. Saat perjalanan aku berhenti sejenak, menatap apartemen kecil yang berada di depanku. Aku mengetuk pintunya hingga ketiga kalinya. Sepi, tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Naruto belum kembali dari misinya sejak seminggu yang lalu. _Huff_ , padahal kalau dia sudah pulang, aku ingin mengajaknya berlatih bersama. Walaupun kami sudah tidak lagi berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, tidak ada salahnya kan sekedar mengajak berlatih bersama?

Aku pun beranjak dari Apartemen ini. Baru sebentar aku berjalan, aku melihat Ino, yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan dari arahku. Ketika pandangan kami bertemu, dia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hai, Sasuke. Mau ke tempat latihan ya?" tanyanya begitu dia sampai di hadapanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah apartemen yang berada di belakangku, dia kembali tersenyum.

"Kau baru dari Apartemen Naruto?"

Aku kembali mengangguk, "Yah, tapi sepertinya dia belum kembali dari misi."

"Kau merindukannya?" tanyanya perlahan. Aku menghela napas. Semalam, aku memang akhirnya menceritakan padanya tentang berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Naruto sebagai kekasih. Awalnya dia sangat terkejut. Namun dia juga mengerti alasan kenapa hubungan kami berakhir.

"Aku tadi bermaksud mengajaknya latihan bersama, tapi ternyata dia belum kembali… Sudahlah, tak usah membicarakan itu lagi."

Ino mengangguk, sepertinya dia tahu aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masalah hubunganku dengan Naruto, dia pun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita sering melaksanakan misi dalam jangka waktu yang lama ya. Kiba dan Shino juga belum kembali, padahal sudah hampir sebulan mereka pergi.. tidak menyenangkan mendapat misi dalam waktu lama."

"Memangnya kamu pernah mendapat _long mission?"_ Aku bertanya balik padanya.

Dia mengangguk. "Aku pernah menjalani misi hampir setengah tahun. Huh, benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Waktu itu aku ingin sekali cepat kembali ke Konoha, aku sangat merindukan orang-orang di Konoha waktu itu."

Aku tersenyum simpul, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin sedikit menggodanya "Orang-orang di Konoha? Siapa?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan salah tingkah.

"Yah..tentu saja keluargaku, teman-teman kita-"

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Ap-Apa?"

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyaku lagi sambil tetap menatap matanya.

Dia mengalihkan mukanya dari pandanganku. Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar. Gadis ini masih menyukaiku, walaupun selama 3 tahun ini aku berpacaran dengan Naruto, dia masih menyimpan perasaan terhadapku.

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda Ino. Kau anggap pertanyaanku serius yah.." kataku mencoba menahan tawa. Dia langsung memukul-mukul tanganku.

"Kau ini!Sejak kapan kau jadi suka mengerjainku! Dasar!"

Aku akhirnya tertawa melihatnya yang sekarang kembali bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Mukanya yang memerah karena terlalu bersemangat itu sangat menarik buatku. Entah apa yang menggerakkan tanganku, yang perlahan terulur. Tanganku membelai rambutnya perlahan. Dia langsung terdiam dan menatapku. Beberapa detik lamanya, kami hanya diam. Mata kami saling beradu… dengan ekspresi yang sulit diutarakan.

Naruto POV

Aku baru saja kembali dari misi selama satu minggu ini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat lelah sekembalinya dari misi ini, kepalaku terasa sakit, pandanganku terasa kabur. Untung saja aku sudah tiba di Konoha. Aku berjalan sempoyongan menuju Apartemenku. Rasanya aku sudah tidak hampir tidak kuat berjalan lagi. Kenapa tubuhku ini? Jarang sekali aku merasa seperti ini.

Aku terus berusaha memaksa kakiku untuk terus berjalan. Saat aku hampir tiba di Apartemenku, aku melihat sosok Sasuke dan… Ino. Samar-samar aku melihat wajah Sasuke tertawa… Wajah Ino yang memerah… Tangan Sasuke yang membelai rambut Ino… dan Ino yang tiba-tiba saja memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Ehh, umm Hai Naruto, baru kembali dari misimu yah?" dia menghampiriku, dia terlihat gugup. Aku hanya mengangguk. Sasuke yang melihatku pun tampak terkejut. Namun setelah beberapa saat dia ikut menghampiriku.

"Lama sekali kau menyelesaikan misimu dobe." Katanya dengan nada cool seperti biasanya. Aku hanya diam, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan berdua di sini, ahh tapi..itu bukan urusanku lagi kan?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang memanggilku, aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata itu Sai.

"Naruto-kun! Ternyata benar kau sudah kembali..ehh..ada Ino dan Sasuke juga?"

"Oh, Hai Sai, lama tidak bertemu." Kulihat Ino tersenyum ke arah Sai, Sai balas tersenyum lalu dia melihat ke arahku "Naruto-kun, Nona Tsunade menyuruhmu…. Hei, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?"

Aku menggeleng "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi badanmu panas sekali dobe" tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang keningku. Aku menepisnya pelan.

"Aku tidak…." Aku tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kataku karena mendadak aku merasa tubuhku tidak kuat berdiri lagi… Kenapa..tiba-tiba… Semuanya… Gelap….

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke POV

"NARUTO!" Aku terkejut begitu melihat tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja ambruk. Aku ingin menahan tubuhnya, tapi Sai lebih cepat bergerak. Dia langsung menahan tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun!" Sai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang sekarang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Badannya panas sekali, lebih baik kita bawa Naruto ke Nona Tsunade." Ino mengusulkan.

Aku melihat wajah Naruto semakin merah, nafasnya tidak beraturan, keringat mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

"Biar aku yang membawanya!" kataku sambil memegang tangannya, mencoba menariknya dari tubuh Sai.

Tapi tangan Sai menepis tanganku, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku artikan. Dia bangkit lalu berkata tepat di telingaku, "Tidak. Aku yang akan membawa Naruto."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia mengangkat Naruto dengan gaya _bridal style_. Perlahan dia membawa Naruto menuju kantor Hokage.

Aku yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa diam. Aku melihat Sai yang terus membawa Naruto, yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari pandanganku..

"Apa.. Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" Aku mendengar nada cemas dari pertanyaan Ino itu.

"Kau tenang saja, sudah ada Sai bersamanya." Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar suaraku terdengar netral.

Namun, aku tetap tidak bisa menahan emosi yang bergejolak di pikiranku sekarang.. Rasa khawatir… Takut… Marah… Iri…

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini… Aku harus sadar… Sekarang sudah bukan giliranku lagi untuk tampil untuk hal seperti ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Fict ini enggak akan mengalami perubahan banyak dari yang sebelumnya, hanya di publish ulang, diedit, dan akan dilanjutkan, hehehe.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mereview, maaf enggak bisa membalas review untuk kali ini.

Still mind to review? ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**One More Chance To Love You**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Rated M , don't like, don't read!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, SaiNaru, SasuIno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Sai POV

Aku berusaha secepatnya membawa Naruto menuju kantor hokage. Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya semakin panas. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku. Sesampainya di depan ruangan Hokage aku langsung membuka pintunya dengan terburu-buru tanpa sempat mengetuk, apalagi mengucapkan salam.Nona Tsunade dan Shizune tampak terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba ini. "Sai! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba masuk ruanganku tanpa izin seperti itu!"

"Maafkan saya… Hokage-sama. Tapi… Naruto… Keadaannya… Dia-" karena terlalu panik, aku jadi tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Nona Tsunade menghampiriku dan melihat Naruto yang masih berada di pangkuanku. Aku segera menurunkan Naruto dan Nona Tsunade segera memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana… Hokage-sama?" Aku bertanya dengan perasaan yang teramat cemas. Entah kenapa, aku benar-benar takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto.

"Hmm… Tenang saja, tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Mungkin kondisi Naruto yang sedang menurun. Aku akan memberinya obat agar panasnya segera turun. Setelah beristirahat dua hari dia pasti pulih."

Aku merasa kelegaan yang sarat mendengar kata-kata Nona Tsunade. Syukurlah… Dia baik-baik saja.

Setelah Nona Tsunade selesai memeriksa dan memberi obat pada Naruto, aku memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto kembali ke Apartemennya agar dia dapat segera beristirahat.

Sesampainya di sana, aku membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidur, menyelimutinya, dan memeriksa keadaanya. Panasnya sudah menurun. Aku bernafas lega dan duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Aku memandang wajah yang sekarang tampak teduh dan damai itu. Tanganku bergerak menyusuri wajahnya. Naruto… Kau tidak tau seberapa takutnya aku melihatmu pingsan tadi… Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu…

"Hnn…" Naruto tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya, membuatku terkejut dan secara refleks aku melepas tanganku dari wajahnya.

"Nnngghh… Sai? Dimana aku… Apa yang-" Naruto berusaha bangun sambil memegang kepalanya.

Aku buru-buru menahannya. "Jangan bangun dulu Naruto-kun. Kau sekarang di Apartemenmu, tadi siang kau pingsan sekembalinya dari misi. Nona Tsunade mengatakan kondisimu sedang menurun. Kau harus istirahat dulu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Tidak lama dia kembali berbaring. Aku terkejut begitu aku memegang tangannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin.

"Aku… kedinginan…" Naruto bergumam lirih, membuatku kembali menjadi panik. Bagaimana ini? Padahal aku sudah menyelimutinya, ternyata itu belum cukup.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat, mencoba membagi kehangatan tubuhku padanya.

"Sai… Apa yang-"

"Ssshh… Tenanglah Naruto-kun… Aku hanya mencoba membuatmu lebih hangat. Sekarang tidurlah, kau harus istirahat."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes Naruto-kun. Aku mohon sekarang beristirahatlah."

Akhirnya dia menurutiku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku , hingga akhirnya dia tertidur. Perlahan aku membelai rambutnya dengan lembut… Satu sisi aku sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan gejolak perasaanku padanya, pada orang yang sudah mengajariku banyak hal tentang hidup, orang yang sudah membuat hidupku menjadi terasa sangat istimewa, orang yang sudah terlanjur membuatku bahagia.

"Sa… su… ke…"

_DEG!_

Aliran darahku bergerak lebih cepat saat aku mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ya, mungkin di alam Naruto, yang berada di sampingnya sekarang bukan aku, tapi Sasuke. Pelukan dan belaian lembut di kepalanya bukan berasal dariku, melainkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli jika dia menganggapku sebagai Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli tentang perasaannya terhadap anak itu. Karena yang kuinginkan hanyalah berada di sampingnya dan menjaganya.

Hanya itu…

_KEESOKAN HARINYA_

Naruto POV

Kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela membuatku membuka kedua mataku perlahan. Rasanya badanku sudah lebih baik dari semalam. Aku berusaha bangkit, namun mendadak aku menyadari sepasang tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggangku. Aku melihat Sai tidur di sampingku. Butuh waktu 5 menit buatku untuk memproses semua ini di kepalaku. Akhirnya aku tak bisa lagi menahan rasa malu yang membuat pipiku terasa panas.

"Mmhh, kau sudah bangun, Naruto-kun?" suara Sai yang tiba-tiba itu sukses membuatku terlonjak dan melompat dari tempat tidur. Sai mengambil posisi duduk dan menatapku heran. Aku memalingkan muka, rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya. Aku harus tenang…Tenang… Tenangkan dirimu Naruto…

Saat aku sibuk memberi sugesti pada diriku sendiri, Sai sudah berdiri di hadapanku dan memegang keningku.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik Naruto-kun?"

"Ehhh? Ummm… I-Iya... Aku sudah merasa baikan kok." Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar pipiku tidak berubah warna menjadi merah apalagi pink. Sai tersenyum lalu bergumam pelan "Syukurlah."

"Umm… Sai… Terima kasih ya untuk semalam... dan maaf… Kau jadi harus mengurusku." Aku menunduk, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat matanya.

Sai tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk pundakku pelan "Tidak usah kau pikirkan, Naruto-kun."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara berisik yang sepertinya mengarah ke Apartemenku. Sebelum aku sempat melihat, aku mendengar suara Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pintu Apartemenku "Naruto! Naruto! Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku membuka pintu, dan langsung disambut hujanan pertanyaan "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar dari Ino kau pingsan sepulang dari misi. Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ehh… Iya… Tenang Sakura-chan, aku sudah-" kata-kataku terhenti saat aku melihat sosok yang berdiri di samping Sakura, _Sasuke? _

"Hehh, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja dobe." Sasuke lebih dulu berkata, melanjutkan kalimatku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat aku baik-baik saja. Semalam kondisiku sedang menurun saja, tidak usah khawatir."

"Syukurlah kalau begi-" kata-kata Sakura terputus, matanya melihat sosok yang sekarang sudah ada di belakangku.

"Sai? Kenapa kau disini? Kau menjenguk Naruto juga?"

Aku meneguk ludah. Kulihat Sai tersenyum dan menjawab santai. "Ah, tidak. Aku dari semalam sudah di sini. Aku bermalam di sini, menjaga Naruto."

"APA?" wajah Sakura terkejut mendengar jawaban Sai.. Aku hanya tertunduk. Perlahan aku menatap ke arah Sasuke… yang sekarang menatapku… Tapi tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa di sana… Datar.

_TIME SKIP_

_SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN_

Sasuke POV

Aku berjalan pelan menuju Taman tempat aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Ino hari ini. Aku meremas kedua tanganku, entah kenapa aku kembali merasa ragu dengan keputusanku ini. _Ah, Tidak!_ Aku tidak boleh ragu lagi, bukankah semalam aku sudah bertekad dan mantap dengan keputusanku ini? Bukankah sudah saatnya aku maju untuk masa depanku sendiri?

Aku berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang, mencoba memberi keyakinan pada diriku sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit aku kembali berjalan. Kali ini aku memantapkan langkahku. Aku tidak boleh mundur sekarang.

Akhirnya aku sampai ke tempat tujuanku. Aku melihat Ino sudah duduk di bangku Taman, menunggu kedatanganku. _Oke, Sasuke. Kau harus melakukannya. Sekarang!_

Ino yang sudah menyadari kedatanganku segera bangkit, dan tersenyum seperti biasa, "Ohayou, Sasuke!"

Aku balas tersenyum. Kami lalu duduk di bangku taman. Beberapa lama kami hanya diam. Setelah berhadapan seperti ini, aku malah menjadi canggung dan tidak bisa berkata-kata._ Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?Aku benar-benar kembali menjadi bingung._

Ino menatapku, akhirnya dia yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke… Kau kenapa? Katamu ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Soal apa?"

Perlahan, aku meneguk ludah. Aku harus bisa._ Ayo Sasuke, kau pasti bisa_.

Aku akhirnya menatapnya lalu berkata "Ino, maafkan aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu bertemu hari ini… Aku tau ini sangat terburu-buru Ino, tapi-" Aku mengenggam kedua tangannya, membuatnya wajahnya menjadi terkejut "Sasuke, apa maksud-"

"Aku akan mengatakannya langsung, Yamanaka Ino… Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"APAA?" Ino tampaknya benar-benar _shock_ dengan kata-kataku barusan. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang tadi berada dalam genggamanku. Selang beberapa menit kami terdiam, lalu akhirnya Ino membuka suara. "Ahhh… Kau pasti bercanda. Jangan mengerjainku seperti itu, Sasuke. Itu tidak lucu." katanya sambil mencoba tertawa.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Dia langsung berhenti tertawa. Aku kembali mengenggam kedua tangannya "Ino, kali ini aku benar-benar serius. Kita sudah benar-benar saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kau juga orang yang bisa mengerti tentang aku-"

Belum selesai aku bicara, Ino memotong ucapanku "Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan ucapanmu? Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima keputusan yang hanya dilandasi rasa pelampiasan dan emosi sesaat."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. _Pelampiasan? Apa itu mungkin?_

Aku menunduk, sungguh aku tidak tau. Ino memegang pundakku pelan. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa. Aku menger-"

"Aku tidak tau Ino. Kau tau aku orang yang tidak pandai berkata-kata, tapi aku hanya ingin _**mencoba **_melangkah maju. Aku ingin _**mencoba**_ menyayangimu. Aku ingin _**mencoba**_ memandangmu bukan lagi sekedar temanku. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Sasuke…"

Aku meraih tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. "Aku mohon… Beri aku kesempatan Ino. Aku ingin mempunyai ikatan denganmu, agar aku bisa menyayangimu bukan lagi sebagai teman, tapi hubungan yang lebih. Aku akan berusaha untuk bisa membuatmu bahagia. Jadi berikan aku kesempatan, Ino." Aku berkata sungguh-sungguh.

Ino terdiam. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku, "Kau sudah benar-benar memikirkan dengan serius kata-katamu Sasuke?"

Aku mengangguk Perlahan aku membelai pipinya lembut. "Kau mau kan memberiku kesempatan itu Ino?"

Dia memandangku sungguh-sungguh. Setelah kami terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya dia berkata pelan "Baiklah Sasuke… Aku memberimu kesempatan…"

Aku tersenyum, aku kembali menarik tubuhnya ke pelukanku. "Sa- Sasuke…"

"Terima kasih Ino. Aku akan berusaha."

__

I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
And let go of some things I've loved  
To get to the other side

I guess it's gonna break me down  
Like fallin' when you try to fly  
It's sad but sometimes  
Moving on with the rest of your life  
Starts with goodbye  


Aku berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan tim 7. Setelah aku membicarakan dengan kedua orang tua Ino, kami sepakat untuk mengadakan acara pertunanganku dengan Ino satu minggu lagi. Aku ingin memberitahu kabar ini pada yang lain. Namun, sebenarnya aku masih ragu untuk mengatakan kabar ini pada terutama kepada Naruto. _Ah, _tapi bagaimanapun Naruto berhak untuk mengetahui hal ini. Tidak ada alasan aku harus merahasiakannya.

Normal POV

Setelah pertemuan tim 7 selesai, Sasuke mengumpulkan Sakura, Sai, dan juga Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan Sasuke? Tidak biasanya kau menyuruh kami berkumpul. Ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian dia menatap rekan satu timnya satu per satu lalu berkata tegas. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian… Satu minggu lagi… Aku akan mengadakan acara pertunanganku dengan Ino. Aku harap kalian akan datang di acara pertunanganku."

"APPAA?"

Naruto POV

"Satu minggu lagi… Aku akan mengadakan acara pertunanganku dengan Ino. Aku harap kalian akan datang di acara pertunanganku." Kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku bahkan masih memproses kata-kata itu di kepalaku… Sasuke… akan bertunangan? Hey, ini bercanda kan? Atau aku hanya bermimpi?

"APPAA?" teriakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan aku. "Sasuke… Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Kau… akan bertunangan… dengan Ino? Kau-"

"Aku serius, Sakura. Aku tau ini mendadak jadi aku mengerti kalau kalian menjadi terkejut…"  
perkataan Sasuke menyadarkanku kalau semua ini nyata…Entah kenapa aku merasa sesak… sangat sesak… _Tidak! _Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Aku harus kuat… harus kuat…

Perlahan aku memaksakan tanganku untuk terulur dan menjabat tangannya "Kalau begitu… Selamat Sasuke. Aku akan datang ke acara pertunanganmu." Aku berusaha keras menahan getaran di nada suaraku, aku juga berusaha tersenyum. Namun saat aku melihat dia menatapku, menatap sepasang mata _onyx_ itu, aku tidak kuat lagi menahan air mataku yang sudah hampir jatuh. Aku pun segera meninggalkan mereka, sebelum air mataku benar-benar keluar dan Sasuke melihatnya.

"Naruto!"

Sai POV

Aku terkejut melihat Naruto yang pergi secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku bergegas menyusulnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang juga terkejut melihat kepergian Naruto. Naruto pergi dengan kecepatan penuh, membuatku hampir kewalahan untuk mengejarnya. Aku menambah kecepatan lariku, "Naruto! Naruto! Tunggu!" Aku berusaha berteriak, berharap dia mendengarkanku dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Dan sepertinya Naruto mendengarkanku. Dia berhenti. Aku segera menghampirinya. "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Dia hanya terdiam dan berdiri membelakangiku. Aku membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia berhadapan denganku. "Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia menunduk, tidak menatapku sama sekali "Aku tidak apa-apa… Sai…"

_Naruto, apa kau sadar suaramu bergetar hebat saat kau mengatakan kau tidak apa-apa? Bahkan aku bisa merasakan _pundakmu_ yang gemetaran. Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa? _

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sungguh, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku hanya mengikuti naluri dan tubuhku yang perlahan meraih tubuhnya dalam pelukanku dan meluncurkan kata-kata yang bukan berasal dari otakku "Menangislah Naruto… Tidak apa-apa."

Perlahan aku merasakan air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata birunya. Tidak ada isak yang keluar, tapi tangisan seorang laki-laki. Inilah pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto… Menangis…

Aku hanya diam, memeluknya, tanpa berkata apapun….

_So hard to see myself without him  
I felt a piece of my heart break  
But when you're standing at a crossroad  
There's a choice you gotta make_

I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
And let go of some things I've loved  
To get to the other side

I guess it's gonna break me down  
Like fallin' when you try to fly  
Sad but sometimes  
Moving on with the rest of your life  
Starts with goodbye

I know there's a blue horizon  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me  
Getting there means leaving things behind  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet

I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
And let go of some things I've loved  
To get to the other side

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
_

**TBC**

A/N: Oke, seperti yang sebelumnya, chapter depan akan ada LEMON! Hahaha #plaaakkk!#

Dilanjut atau cukup sampai di sini?

Please review? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**One More Chance To Love You**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Rated M , don't like, don't read!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, SaiNaru, SasuIno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Naruto POV**

Sudah lima hari berlalu semenjak Sasuke mengabarkan acara pertunangannya. Malam ini aku mencoba menenangkan diriku di bukit yang tidak jauh dari Konoha. Dan aku tidak sendiri… Sai juga ada disini, di sampingku. Semenjak kabar pertunangan Sasuke, entah kenapa Sai selalu berada di sampingku, mengajak latihan bersama, mentraktirku ramen, dan kali ini… Dia membawaku ke sini.

Pemandangan di sini sangat indah. Aku bisa melihat desa Konoha di malam hari secara jelas. Bintang-bintang pun hari ini bersinar sangat terang. Menambah keindahan malam ini. Aku tidak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini di daerah sini.

"Sai, tempat ini indah sekali. Darimana kau mengetahui tempat ini?" Aku menoleh pada Sai yang sedang berbaring di sampingku. Sai tersenyum, "Saat aku hendak kembali di Konoha selesai dari misi, aku pernah bermalam di sini. Dan aku berpikir ini tempat yang menyenangkan, jadi aku mengajakmu ke sini karena aku pikir kau pasti akan menyukai tempat ini."

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Angin berembus lembut memberikan kesegaran buatku. _Ahh __… _Sungguh aku merasa amat nyaman. Rasanya beban yang ada terlepas untuk sejenak.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Aku menatapnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Mmm maksudku…. Itu… Bagaimana yah…"

Aku tertawa melihat Sai. Yah, aku sangat mengerti apa maksud kata-katanya. Aku menatapnya. Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau anak ini ternyata sangat memperdulikanku dan dia sengaja mengajakku kemari karena mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sai. Terima kasih ya, hari ini kau sudah mengajakku kemari." Aku tersenyum padanya, senyuman tulus yang menyatakan rasa terima kasihku padanya.

Mendadak aku melihat warna wajahnya, yang karena gelap terlihat samar-samar, tapi aku yakin wajahnya memerah. Hey, kenapa wajahnya selalu memerah setiap kali aku tersenyum padanya?

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Naruto-kun."

Setelah puas _merefresingkan_ diri di bukit ini, kami kembali ke Konoha. Perjalanan kami kembali ke Konoha diwarnai oleh keheningan. Entah kenapa tidak satupun dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan. Aku sendiri tidak tau, rasanya malam ini ada yang berbeda walaupun aku tidak tau apa yang berbeda itu.

Akhirnya kami hampir sampai di Apartemenku, aku akhirnya membuka suara. "Ahh, kita sudah hampir sampai di Apartemenku. Terima kasih Sai untuk hari ini. Sampai bertemu besok!"

Tapi Sai sepertinya tidak mendengarkanku. Dia diam dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Sai? Hooiii! Saaiii! Kau masih sadar?" Aku menggerak-gerakkan tanganku tepat di mukanya, membuatnya tersadar sekaligus terkejut.

"Ehhh? Iya… Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Aku menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkahnya, "Kita sudah hampir sampai di Apartemenku, apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Ohh ya? Maaf Naruto-kun."

Aku menghela nafas. "Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya untuk hari ini Sai." Aku hendak beranjak pergi tapi tangan Sai yang tiba-tiba mengenggam lenganku, membuatku harus menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya heran.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau yakin akan datang ke acara pertunangan Sasuke?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Tidak..tidak apa- apa aku hanya-"

Aku menghampirinya, memegang kedua pundaknya, lalu berkata tegas. "Sai, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, oke?"

Aku menepuk pundaknya. Setelah itu aku kembali beranjak menuju Apartemenku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhku erat dari belakang.

"Saii! Apa yang-"

"Aku mohon jangan memintaku untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto-kun."

_DEG!_

Aliran darahku bergerak lebih cepat saat aku mendengar kata-katanya. Aku juga merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat tanpa bisa kucegah.

"Sai… Apa maksudmu?"

Sai membalikkan tubuhku sehingga sekarang kami bertatapan. Jarak kami sekarang tidak lebih dari sepuluh senti.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau bilang apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang aku kenal selama ini. Uzumaki Naruto yang berisik, hiperkatif, menyebalkan, bodoh…" Sai mencengkram kedua bahuku. Menautkan mata hitam kelamnya di kedua mata biruku. Mata yang memancarkan kesedihan dan kesungguhan, membuat seluruh tubuhku seperti kehilangan fungsinya.

"Biarkan aku mengkhawatirkanmu, biarkan aku tetap di sampingmu, biarkan aku tetap menjagamu. Hanya itu… Hanya itu yang aku inginkan, Naruto-kun."

Sai mendekatkan wajahnya, memperkecil jarak di antara kami hingga akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. _Chemistry _aneh langsung menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Membuat pikiranku tidak bisa lagi bekerja. Aku hanya menuruti keinginan tubuhku yang membuat tanganku terulur dan menggantung di lehernya. Seakan memperlihatkan seberapa pentingnya aku membutuhkan rasa ini. Hangat, nyaman, dan membuatku merasa… dicintai.

Perlahan Sai melepaskan bibirnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Dia hanya diam menatapku. Aku tertunduk. Tidak ada satu katapun yang sanggup aku keluarkan walaupun sebenarnya sangat banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Setelah cukup lama kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Sai membelai kepalaku dan berkata pelan. "Maafkan aku. Kau tidak usah memikirkan kata-kataku dan apa yang tadi aku lakukan padamu. Sekarang pulanglah. Kau harus beristirahat. Selamat malam, Naruto-kun."

Sai kemudian menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku berjalan pelan menuju Apartemenku dengan berbagai macam perasaan dan pikiran yang berkecamuk, membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing memikirkan semua ini.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat setelah mengurus semua hal untuk acara pertunanganku dengan Ino yang akan kami adakan dua hari lagi. Aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah segera tiba di rumah dan segera beristirahat. Saat aku melewati Apartemen Naruto, aku melihat sosok yang sangat _familiar_ buatku. Ternyata itu Naruto dan Sai. Tapi tunggu dulu… Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan malam-malam begini?

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan bersembunyi di semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari situ. Rasa penasaran membuatku ingin mengetahui apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Namun kelihatannya pilihanku untuk bersembunyi dan melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan bukan pilihan yang tepat. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Naruto dan Sai… Mereka berciuman?

**Normal POV**

Adegan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sai sukses menciptakan kesakitan, keputusasaan, kekecewaan, bahkan kegelapan di hati pemuda Uchiha itu. Dan dengan sangat cepat itu semua seakan meledak, menutupi seluruh akal sehatnya, dan membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Seluruh emosi yang ada memuncak keluar hingga mencapai ambang batas dan telah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke merasa dadanya sudah hangus terbakar dan tumpah dalam bentuk letupan lahar.

Dan ketika dilihatnya Naruto telah sendiri dan hendak memasuki Apartemennya, Sasuke segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tanpa basa-basi didorongnya tubuh Naruto dengan keras masuk ke dalam Apartemen dan mengunci pintunya.

"Sa… Sasuke?Apa yang kau-"

Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena bibir dingin Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci bibirnya. Ciuman yang dalam, kasar, dan mendominasi. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke yang sudah dipenuhi oleh amarah dan hawa nafsu. Sasuke semakin kuat mencengkram leher Naruto dan semakin erat memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya lalu mendorong paksa Naruto hingga akhirnya Naruto terjatuh di tempat tidurnya.

"Hmmphh! Sa-Sasuke! Hentikan! Kau… Kau akan segera bertunangan Sasuke! Jadi Hentikan, Hentikan semua ini!"

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu malah menindih Naruto dan kembali menciumnya dengan liar. Sasuke mulai melepas _head band _Konoha yang dikenakan Naruto, membuka retsliting jaketnya, melemparnya ke sembarang tempat dan membuka kaos yang dikenakan Naruto hingga tubuh atas Naruto terekspos dengan bebas.

"Sasuke! Jangan!" Naruto memberontak dengan keras. Mencoba memukul dan menendang pemuda yang berada di atasnya. Tapi perlawanannya tetap sia-sia. Sasuke mengikat kuat kedua tangan Naruto dengan _head band_ miliknya dan menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menindih kedua kaki Naruto.

Sasuke kini menyerang leher Naruto, mencium dan menggigit kulitnya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan disana. Lidah Sasuke kemudian turun dari leher, dada, hingga perut Naruto. Menjilat dan menghisap apa saja yang dilewatinya, membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan-erangan. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyentuh celana panjang Naruto, dan dengan satu tarikan celana itu sukses mendarat turun hingga menyentuh lantai.

"Tidak! Sasuke! Jangan lakukan! Jangan lakukan!"

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Dengan tangan kanannya Sasuke akhirnya membuka pertahanan akhir Naruto, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang selalu ingin dilihat dan dinikmati oleh Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke segera meremas penis Naruto dengan kuat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, membuat desahan Naruto semakin menjadi.

"Sas… Kumohon… Hentikan ini… Sasu…"

Hasrat Sasuke akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya dan membuka celana panjangnya. Tanpa melakukan penetrasi atau pemanasan terlebih dahulu, Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna dan segera menembus lubang Naruto hingga Naruto berteriak sejadi-jadinya, "JANGAN!SASUKE!"

Dan malam yang penuh nafsu itu tidaklah berhenti hingga Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya berkali-kali ke dalam tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke terbangun dan melihat Naruto yang tidur di sampingnya dengan bekas kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya dan tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Kesadarannya yang semalam hilang akhirnya kembali. Sasuke langsung terduduk, menyadari perbuatan dan posisinya yang salah, benar-benar salah! Dia akan bertunangan… Lalu apa yang ia lalukan semalam pada laki-laki di sampingnya ini?

Hancur sudah semua usaha dan ikrarnya selama ini, usahanya untuk bisa melupakan pemuda di sampingnya ini, usahanya untuk bisa menemukan cinta yang baru dalam hidupnya, usahanya untuk bisa maju menatap masa depan.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya. dia benar-benar menyesali apa yang sudah diperbuatnya semalam. Dia benar-benar mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang terbawa emosi dan nafsu yang telah menghancurkan semuanya. Yah. Semuanya.

"Nngghhh…"

Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Dia melihat Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Dalam sekejap Naruto langsung terbangun dan terduduk, melihat dirinya dan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Na… Naruto, aku-"

PLAKK!

Tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke disusul dengan teriakan Naruto. "PERGI! PERGI! CEPAT PERGI!"

"Naruto…"

"PERGI!"

Sasuke akhirnya diam. Dia tahu keadaan Naruto sekarang tidak mungkin untuk diajak bicara. Akhirnya dia bangkit, mengenakan pakainnya dan bergumam pelan. "Maaf… Maafkan aku Naruto."

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav, dan follow cerita ini… Mind to review again? ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER ****5**

"_Na..Naruto, aku-"_

_PLAKK!_

_Tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke disusul dengan teriakan Naruto "PERGI! PERGI! CEPAT PERGI!"_

"_Naruto.."_

"_PERGI!"_

_Sasuke akhirnya diam. Dia tahu keadaan Naruto sekarang tidak mungkin untuk diajak bicara. Akhirnya dia bangkit, mengenakan pakainnya dan bergumam pelan "Maaf..Maafkan aku Naruto.."_

**Naruto POV**

Dengan tertatih-tatih aku berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku melihat pantulan diriku melalui cermin di dalam kamar mandi, melihat tubuhku yang penuh dengan bekas kemerahan, membangkitkan kembali emosiku saat mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke padaku. Dengan segera aku membuka shower dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhku. Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat lemah karena tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, membiarkan Sasuke bertindak seenaknya pada tubuhku. Aku tidak habis pikir sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia akan bertunangan? Benar-benar tidak tau diri!

Setelah puas membersihkan diri aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan handuk yang menyampir di bahuku.

"Hai, Naruto-kun."

Aku terkejut melihat Sai yang duduk manis di ranjangku sambil tersenyum menyapaku. "Maaf aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, pintu Apartemenmu tidak terkunci jadi aku langsung masuk karena aku pikir terjadi sesuatu. Ternyata kau di kamar mandi, jadi aku menunggumu."

_Shitt! Kenapa aku sampai lupa mengunci pintu,_ aku mengutuki kebodohanku sendiri. "Hehehe… Iya aku lupa mengunci pintu." Aku mencoba tertawa. Benar-benar bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang. _Moodku _masih sangat buruk dan aku masih canggung untuk bertemu Sai sekarang. Mengingat kata-katanya semalam dan kami bercium- Argghhhhh! Lupakan! Aku tidak mau mengingatnya!

**Sai POV**

Aku sudah menduga kalau dia akan bertingkah seperti ini setelah apa yang kulakukan semalam. Padahal aku sedikit berharap dia sudah tidak memikirkannya, tapi ternyata dia masih canggung untuk bertemu denganku. Aku menjadi semakin menyesali perbuatan nekatku semalam, kalau saja aku lebih bisa menahan diri…

Lamunanku terhenti saat mataku menatap tubuh di depanku yang terekspos bebas. Mataku melebar saat melihat tubuh atasnya yang penuh dengan... bekas kemerahan?

"Na-Naruto-kun, itu- " Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku, otakku berusaha mencerna apa yang kulihat sekarang. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa…bekas kemerahan itu..

Naruto menatapku bingung, namun hanya sesaat karena sepertinya dia menyadari arah pandangku. Seketika Naruto tampak sangat terkejut dan dia langsung menutupi tubuhnya. Sangat jelas kalau dia sangat gugup dan panik. "I-Ini.. A-aah! Tidak apa-apa! Tidak perlu kau pikirkan!"

Aku mencengkram kedua pundaknya kuat-kuat, rasanya emosiku sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. "Katakan Naruto-kun! Apa yang terjadi! KATAKAN!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat "TIDAK APA-APA! AKU TIDAK APA-APA SAI!"

"NARU- "

Naruto memegang kedua tanganku yang berada di pundaknya, mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkramanku "Sai… Tolong… Hentikan semua ini."

Suaranya yang lirih membuatku sadar. Aku melepaskan cengkramanku. Astaga! Kenapa aku sampai terbawa emosi seperti ini! Aku melihat pundak Naruto yang memerah karena cengkramanku yang terlalu kuat. Satu kesalahan lagi yang aku lakukan padanya. Sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini!

Aku melihat badannya yang sedikit bergetar, wajahnya tertunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya. Perlahan aku menggengam kedua tangannya dengan lembut dan berkata pelan, "Maaf…"

Naruto tetap diam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia bergumam lirih. "Tidak apa-apa.."

Mataku kini terpaku pada _headband_ yang tergeletak di samping meja. _Headband_ itu… Sasuke…

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menghubungkan semuanya. Tanpa berkata apapun, aku langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang kebingungan karena aku yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya.

XxXxX

**UCHIHA MANSION**

**Sasuke POV**

_BUGH!_

_BUGH!_

_BUGH!_

Entah sudah berapa kali dinding kamarku menjadi sasaran pelampiasan emosiku. Perlahan darah segar mengalir dari punggung tanganku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus saja melampiaskan emosiku sampai akhirnya aku terduduk lemas dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri? Kenapa aku harus menyakitinya lagi? Kenapa?

BRAKKKK!

Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan kasar. Kulihat sosok yang secara fisik mirip denganku berdiri di depan pintu. _Cih!_ Untuk apa dia datang kesini?

Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berdiri di depanku, mencengkram kerah bajuku dan melayangkan satu pukulan di wajahku.

_BUAGH!_

Aku jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Belum sempat aku bangkit, dia kembali mencengkram kerah bajuku. Kedua mata kami pun saling beradu. Amarah terpancar dari mata kelamnya.

"Apa maumu, Sai?" kini aku pun mencengkram kuat lengannya. Emosiku kembali memuncak.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto?" pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan nada tajam dan menusuk itu membuatku terkejut. Jadi dia sudah tahu?

Aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar "Itu bukan urusanmu."

_BUAGH!_

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di perutku, membuatku kembali tersungkur. Dia langsung menarik bajuku dengan kasar.

"Jangan main-main Uchiha! Tentu saja ini adalah urusanku!"

Seringai meremahkanku pun muncul saat aku mendengar kata-katanya.

"Heh, jadi hanya dengan satu ciuman kau sudah merasa Naruto adalah urusanmu?"

_BUAGH!_

Kali ini aku merasa sakit di bagian dadaku, tepat di bagian ulu hati. Aku mencoba tetap berdiri sambil menahan sakit. Aku tahu tindakanku kali ini sangat merendahkan harga diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha. Hanya terdiam menerima pukulan tanpa memberikan perlawanan sama sekali. Aku bisa saja menghajar wajahnya, membalas semua perlakuannya dan membuatnya babak belur. Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Setidaknya dengan dia menghajarku, aku ingin mengurangi rasa bersalahku pada Naruto. Aku pantas menerima ini sebagai balasan atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Naruto.

Dia kembali menarik bajuku, menatapku dengan pandangan yang masih penuh rasa amarah.

"Kau tahu Uchiha? Mungkin aku memang belum berhak atas Naruto, tapi kamu lebih tidak berhak lagi karena kamu sudah meninggalkan dia. Dan aku harap kau ingat kalau besok kau akan BERTUNANGAN dengan Ino. Kau tahu kan apa maksudku?"

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Setelah itu dia melepaskanku dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku langsung terduduk. Dia benar, besok aku akan bertunangan dengan Ino, menjadikan dia calon pasangan hidupku. Aku sudah berjanji akan mencoba membahagiakan dia dan mencoba mencintai dia. Aku tidak mungkin mundur lagi. Kami-sama, kenapa semua menjadi rumit seperti ini?

**Normal POV **

Gadis berambut pirang panjang tampak tersenyum sambil membawa bekal makanan untuk calon tunangannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia ingin memberikan makanan karena dia tahu calon tunangannya itu cukup malas untuk membuat sarapan, karena itu pagi-pagi dia sudah membuat bekal makanan ini dan sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju mansion calon tunangannya itu.

"Ohayou, Ino!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dia tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang menyapanya itu.

"Ohayou, Sakura. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku dalam perjalanan ke kantor Hokage, Nona Tsunade memanggilku. Lalu kau sendiri mau kemana? Bawa bekal makanan segala?"

"Aku mau ke tempat Sasuke, mengantar makanan ini untuknya. Dia pasti belum sarapan."

Sakura tersenyum nakal. "Aduh romantisnya, yang besok akan bertunangan."

Ino tersipu mendengar godaan temannya. "Sudah, jangan menggodaku Sakura. Besok kau datang kan?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tidak datang di acara pertunangan sahabatku sendiri."

Ino tersenyum. Lalu dia bertanya pelan, "Naruto… juga datang kan?"

Sakura diam sebentar lalu dia mengangguk. "Dia pasti datang… Tenang saja."

Sebenarnya Sakura masih merasa sedikit tidak terima dengan pertunangan sahabatnya ini. Bukan karena dia cemburu. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk itu karena dia sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti saudara sendiri sejak Sasuke menjalani hubungan dengan Naruto. Dia sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke seperti saat masih di akademi dulu. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sangat dekat dengan Rock Lee. Lalu kenapa dia merasa seperti itu?

Karena dia tahu seberapa besar perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto dan juga sebaliknya. Bahkan dia merasa kedua orang itu sebenarnya masih saling mencintai. Karena itulah dia sangat terkejut saat tahu mereka berpisah dengan alasan Naruto tidak bisa memberikan keturunan. Dan dia lebih terkejut saat mendengar pertunangan Sasuke dan Ino. Yang dia pikirkan hanya satu, secepat itukah perasaan mereka berubah? Namun dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena itu keputusan Sasuke sendiri. Dia tidak berhak ikut campur dan hanya berharap semoga nantinya tidak akan terjadi masalah.

"Sakura! Sakura! Kenapa kau malah melamun?"

Lamunan Sakura pun buyar "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Salam buat Sasuke ya!"

"Baiklah, tapi ngomong-ngomong…."

"Apa?"

"Kapan kau dan Lee akan menyusul kami?"

"INNNOOO!"

XxXxX

Ino akhirnya tiba di mansion keluarga Uchiha. Ino sedikit heran saat mendapati pintu depan tidak terkunci. Perlahan dia membuka pintu dan mencoba mencari Sasuke. Namun dia tidak menemukannya. Ino pun menuju ke kamar dan dia sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke yang terduduk dengan punggung tangan yang terluka, wajahnya yang membiru dan sedikit bengkak, serta darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Astaga! Sasuke! Kau kenapa? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Ino langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan menyentuh wajahnya, membuat Sasuke meringis sakit.

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke. Aku akan mengompres wajahmu." Ino bergegas ke dapur. Tidak lama dia kembali dengan handuk dan air dingin dan mulai mengompres wajah Sasuke.

"Ouchh!"

"Tahan sebentar Sasuke!"

Dengan telaten Ino mengobati wajah dan tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam selama Ino mengobatinya.

"Baiklah, sudah sele… Sasuke?"

Ino terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya. Namun dia hanya diam dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menutup matanya dengan satu keputusan di hatinya.

"_Aku tidak boleh ragu-ragu lagi dan aku tidak boleh mundur dari keputusan yang sudah aku buat sendiri.."_

XxXxX

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**PERTUNANGAN UCHIHA SASUKE DAN YAMANAKA INO**

Tampak banyak orang yang sudah berkumpul di kediaman keluarga Yamanaka, tempat diadakannya pertunangan Sasuke dan Ino. Orang tua Ino sangat bahagia dan bangga. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak senang kalau anaknya bersanding dengan Sasuke, satu-satunya clan Uchiha yang tersisa yang hampir sempurna di mata orang?

Diantara sekian banyak orang yang datang itu, tampak Uzumaki Naruto dan orang yang selalu bersamanya sejak berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Sasuke, yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya, Sai.

Sai menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya mereka datang di acara pertunangan ini. Dia masih kesal dengan Sasuke, tapi setidaknya kemarin dia sudah menghajar orang itu sebagai balasan atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Walaupun tentu saja, itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Naruto. Dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto sendiri datang ke acara ini, apalagi Naruto sendiri yang memintanya untuk menemaninya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Malam harinya setelah Sai menghajar Sasuke, dia kembali datang ke Apartemen Naruto. Awalnya dia sedikit ragu, namun keinginannya untuk melihat Naruto mengalahkan keraguannya. Dia ingin memastikan Naruto tetap baik-baik saja setelah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya._

_Perlahan dia mengetuk pintu Apartemen Naruto. Naruto pun sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sai yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Naruto pun mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa, dia tidak ingin aura kecanggungan terus mewarnai mereka. Dia berharap semoga Sai tidak mengungkit lagi kejadian tadi pagi._

"_Hai, Sai. Ada apa kau datang lagi ke Apartemenku?"_

_Sai balas tersenyum__.__ "Hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja."_

_Naruto mengerutkan dahi, tanda tidak mengerti. "Kau hanya datang untuk itu?"_

_Sai mengangguk. Naruto pun akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya "Ya ampun Sai, aku bukan anak kecil yang setiap saat harus dijaga.__ Aku ini Uzumaki Naruto! Ninja hebat yang akan menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti!__ Lagipula kau kan lihat sendiri kan aku baik-baik saja__.__" __I__a sedikit lega karena Sai tidak mengungkit kejadian tadi pagi._

'_Tidak, kau tidak baik Naruto__.__' batin Sai dalam hati._

"_Naruto-kun, besok…kau jadi datang ke pertunangan Sasuke?"_

_Naruto berhenti tertawa. Dia menunduk lalu menghela nafas panjang__._

"_Iya, aku datang. Kau juga kan Sai?"_

"_Sebenarnya aku __tidak ingin.__"_

"_Lho, kenapa? Dia kan teman satu tim kita."_

'_Karena dia sudah menyakitimu Naruto__.__' ingin rasanya Sai mengatakannya, tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit masalah ini. Dia tidak mau Naruto semakin sakit kalau mengingatnya, dan dia tahu kalau Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin dia mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertindak seolah dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Biarlah. Dia akan menunggu sampai Naruto siap dan menceritakan sendiri padanya. _

_Naruto kembali mengela nafas, Sai tidak menjawab pertanyannya__.__ "Kalau begitu, setidaknya kau mau datang untuk menemaniku?"_

_Sai menatap Naruto__,__ "Kau memintaku?"_

_Naruto mengangguk. 'Aku tidak boleh lemah hanya karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke__. Akan aku buktikan kalau aku mampu dengan kedatanganku besok.__' _

**FLASHBACK END**

Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri sampai terdengar suara, "Terima kasih atas kehadiran Saudara sekalian. Karena semua sudah hadir maka Acara pertunangan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino akan segera dimulai."

.

.

.

**T****BC**


	6. Chapter 6

**One More Chance To Love You**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Rated M****,****M-PREG****, don't like, don't read!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, SaiNaru, SasuIno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Sai POV

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran Saudara sekalian. Karena semua sudah hadir maka Acara pertunangan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino akan segera dimulai."

Suara dari ayah Ino itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Kulihat Sasuke dan Ino sekarang berdiri berhadapan. Dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya, Ino telah memegang cincin dan mulai bersiap menyematkannya ke jari manis Sasuke.

"Ya, Silahkan sematkan cincin ini ke jari pasangan Anda, Nona Yamanaka Ino"

Tepuk tangan riuh pun terdengar saat Ino telah menyematkan cincin itu ke jari Sasuke. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Kulihat Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan terus menunduk menatap lantai. Kenapa… Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu Naruto?

"Silahkan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang sematkan cincin ini di jari pasangan Anda"

Aku tersentak karena kali ini Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat saat kata-kata itu terdengar. Wajahnya masih menunduk. Badannya gemetar, seakan mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari mata birunya.

Aku menggeram. Cukup! Aku tidak kuat lagi melihat dirinya seperti ini. Aku pun meraih tangan kiri Naruto dan menggengamnya kuat. Naruto yang terkejut sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan melihatku.

"Jangan tundukkan wajahmu. Angkat wajahmu, dan lihatlah mereka, Naruto. Jangan melarikan diri…"

Naruto POV

"Jangan tundukkan wajahmu. Angkat wajahmu, dan lihatlah mereka, Naruto. Jangan melarikan diri…"

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sai yang nyaris seperti bisikan itu. Ya, dia benar. Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskannya? Aku harus mampu melihat saat-saat dimana mereka saling mengikatkan diri. Perlahan aku memandang ke depan dan melihat Sasuke yang menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Ino dan disusul dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Kemudian aku melihat Sasuke mengecup kening Ino dan mereka tersenyum bersama.

Berakhir… Akhirnya kisah kami sebagai kekasih sudah benar-benar selesai. Mulai sekarang kami akan menjalani kehidupan kami masing-masing. Tanpa aku sadari aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangan Sai dan bergumam pelan…

"Sayonara… _Anata…_

.

.

.

_**One Month Later**_

Normal POV

"Kerja bagus, bocah. Sekarang kau boleh kembali. Beristirahatlah, tapi besok kau harus selesai membuat laporan misimu." ucap Tsunade, sang Hokage kelima pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Haahhh, tidak bisakah aku menyerahkannya dua hari lagi saja _baa-chan?_" pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas. Sudah merupakan sifat Naruto kalau dia paling malas untuk membuat laporan selesai menjalankan misi. Jika saja dia tidak sendiri saat menjalankan misi, sudah tentu partnernya itu yang menjadi korban untuk membuat laporan. Namun karena kali ini Naruto menjalankan misi seorang sendiri, mau tidak mau dia harus membuat laporan itu sendiri.

"Jangan banyak membantah Naruto! Besok laporanmu harus sudah ada di mejaku! Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun!"

Mendengar jawaban -yang sudah pasti- dari sang hokage, Naruto hanya merengut kesal. Akhirnya dia pun keluar dari gedung hokage dan menuju apartemennya. Rasanya dia ingin segera beristirahat dan segera menyelesaikan laporan yang menyusahkan itu.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Kau baru kembali dari misi?" Sai tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto, membuat Naruto hampir menabrak pohon yang ada di depannya .

"SAAIII! JANGAN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA BEGITU!" protes Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi tawa kecil dari Sai.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku. Bagaimana misimu? Kau tidak mendapat luka serius kan?"

Naruto menggeleng. Terkadang dia tidak mengerti dengan sifat Sai yang terkadang terkesan… sedikit posesif padanya.

"Tenang saja. Kau lihat sendiri, aku tidak mendapat luka sedikitpun."

Sai hanya mengangguk. Tapi tak lama tiba-tiba Naruto menutup mulutnya, kemudian berhenti dan mendarat turun ke bawah. Sai yang bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti, akhirnya mengikuti Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil menutup mulutnya. Dia berlari menuju pinggir hutan dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Astaga! Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak.. HOOEEKKK… Aku…. baik-baik saja kok… HOEEKKK!"

Sai segera mengambil air minum dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan meminumnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Terima kasih Sai. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya seperti biasa.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" ,Sai masih bertanya dengan raut wajah cemas sambil menempelkan tangannya ke kening Naruto, "Syukurlah badanmu tidak panas."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis "Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja."

Sai hanya diam, tidak bisa membantah perkataan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Akhirnya aku selesai membuat laporan misi milikku. Aku pun bergegas menuju kantor Hokage untuk menemui _baa-chan_ dan menyerahkan laporanku padanya. Semoga saja _baa-chan_ tidak akan menyuruhku membuat ulang laporan itu.

Sesampainya di kantor hokage, aku pun segera masuk ke ruangan _baa-chan._ Tapi _baa-chan_ tidak ada, aku hanya melihat Sakura-chan yang sepertinya sedang membereskan dokumen di meja _baa-chan._

"OHAYOU, SAKURA-CHAN!~" sapaku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Naruto! Aku sudah berapa kali katakan , JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK SEPERTI ITU! TELINGAKU SAKIT TAHU!"

Aku hanya menyengir. Untung saja kali ini dia tidak memukul kepalaku, "Oh, ya mana Nenek Tsunade?"

"Nona Tsunade sedang rapat dengan petinggi desa. Memangnya kenapa Naruto?"

"Aku mau menyerahkan laporan misiku semalam" kataku sambil menunjukkan laporan yang ada di tanganku pada Sakura-chan.

"Oh, letakkan saja di atas dokumen itu Naruto, nanti aku yang akan bereskan. Nona Tsunade sudah menyuruhku membereskan laporan-laporan yang masuk hari ini.

Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan laporanku di atas meja _baa-chan._

"Lho, ada Sakura dan Naruto-kun?" Sai datang dari depan pintu sambil membawa beberapa dokumen. Sepertinya dia juga mau memberikan laporan ANBU pada _baa-chan._

"Hai, Sai! Kau mau menyerahkan laporan juga?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi aku melihat wajahnya yang menjadi sedikit memerah.

"Ah, iya." dia hanya tersenyum tipis membalas pertanyaanku.

"Letakkan saja di meja, Sai. Nanti aku yang akan membereskan." kata Sakura sambil kembali membereskan dokumen-dokumen.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa perutku mual, sangat mual. _Ugghh!_ Ada apa lagi denganku? Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan kembali memuntahkan isi perutku.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berdiri di belakangku, disusul Sai. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan-"

"Tapi Naruto-kun, kemarin kau juga seperti ini kan? Lebih baik Sakura memeriksa keadaanmu." Sai memotong ucapanku. Aku hanya diam, memang selama satu minggu ini entah kenapa aku selalu muntah lebih dari tiga kali. Tadi pagi juga saat aku sarapan, aku langsung memuntahkan isi perutku. Tapi aku merasa tubuhku baik-baik saja.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik sa-"

"Sudah! Jangan membantah Naruto-kun! Sakura, tolong periksa keadaan Naruto."

Aku terdiam dan akhirnya menurut saja saat Sakura memeriksa keadaanku.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Aku baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku setelah Sakura memeriksa keadaanku.

Sakura hanya diam, entah kenapa dia terlihat bingung. Tidak lama Sakura kembali memeriksaku, tapi kali ini dia hanya memeriksa bagian perutku. Setelah itu dia kembali diam. Aku jadi tidak mengerti melihat Sakura yang belum juga menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sakura-chan? Heiii, Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab-"

"Sai, tolong kau bawa Neji atau Hinata kesini sekarang. Aku butuh_ byakugan_ mereka."

Aku melongo mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Untuk apa membawa Neji atau Hinata kesini?

"Ano, Sakura-chan, kenapa harus membawa Neji atau Hinata kesini?"

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Sai, tolong ya!"

Sai mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku masih tidak mengerti maksud semua ini. Dua puluh menit kemudian Sai kembali bersama dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, maaf merepotkanmu. Bisakah kau memeriksa bagian dalam tubuh Naruto dengan byakuganmu?"

"Iy-Iya… Tidak masalah… Tapi memangnya kenapa Sakura-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Tolong ya, Hinata."

Hinata kemudian mengaktifkan _byakugan_nya dan memeriksa tubuhku. Aku melihat wajah Hinata terkejut saat memeriksaku. Hey, sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuhku?

"Bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Sakura setelah Hinata mengnonaktifkean byakugannya.

"It-Itu… Aku tidak mengerti… Tapi… Aku melihat… Ada makhluk yang hidup di dalam tubuh Naruto-kun…"

Aku semakin tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Hinata, makhluk yang hidup dalam tubuhku? Apa maksudnya?

"Maksudmu apa Hinata? Aku tidak mengerti." tanyaku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Aku juga… tidak tahu… tapi itu seperti-" Hinata diam sesaat, aku memicingkan mata, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Hinata.

"Seperti… janin yang hidup dalam tubuh Naruto-kun."

Kali ini aku melongo, mencoba mencerna maksud kata-kata Hinata. Janin? Bayi?

Tunggu dulu! Apa ini artinya…

"Maksudmu… Naruto-kun… Hamil?"

Kata-kata Sai membuatku terbelalak, lelucon apa ini? Mana mungkin aku yang seorang laki-laki ini bisa hamil.

"Hahaha, Jangan bercanda. Aku ini laki-laki, LAKI-LAKI, Mana mungkin aku hamil. Kalian ini ada-ada saja, Hahaha." aku mencoba tertawa, menghilangkan rasa _shock_ yang tiba-tiba datang. Yah, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku hamil. Pasti ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka hanya diam, tidak mendengarkan aku sama sekali.

"Hinata, kau pasti salah lihat! Tidak mungkin kan aku hamil! Iya kan! iya kan Hinata!" Aku mengguncang-guncang bahu Hinata dengan keras. Kali ini aku benar-benar habis kesabaran.

"Na.. Naruto-kun…"

"JAWAB HINATA!" teriakku sambil mengguncang bahu Hinata semakin kencang. Emosiku sudah memuncak. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar frustasi seperti ini.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Tenangkan dirimu!" Sakura menahan kedua lenganku, mencoba untuk melepaskan Hinata. Aku akhirnya terduduk lemas di lantai. Sakura menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Naruto… Aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi tadi saat aku memeriksamu, aku merasakan ada aliran cakra lain dalam tubuhmu. Dan itu bukan berasal dari Kyuubi. Aliran cakra itu berkumpul di satu titik dan… membentuk kehidupan lain dalam tubuhmu. Karena itu aku menyuruh Hinata memeriksanya, dan ternyata memang benar Naruto... Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi… tapi memang itulah kenyataannya…"

Rasanya badanku benar-benar lemas sekarang. Kata-kata Sakura seperti berputar-putar di kepalaku.

"Sakura-chan, jadi aku benar-benar…"

"Iya, Naruto… Kau hamil…"

Aku tertunduk lemas. Kami-sama, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa hamil seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba memori satu bulan lalu terbayang di otakku. Memori kejadian sebelum hari pertunangan Sasuke, malam dimana dia mengambil milikku yang paling berharga…

'_Jadi... bayi di tubuhku ini…adalah anak Sasuke?'_

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku baru saja hendak masuk ke ruang hokage tepat ketika aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku…

"JAWAB HINATA!"

Itu… Suara Naruto. Tidak salah lagi. Perlahan aku membuka pintu dan melihat Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Hinata.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Naruto berteriak-teriak seperti itu?

Aku mengurungkan niat untuk masuk dan berusaha mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku melihat Sakura berusaha menenangkan Naruto dan sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Sakura, meskipun kecil, tapi cukup untukku untuk dapat mendengarnya.

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus mempercayai pendengaranku. Aku benar-benar _shock_. Satu kalimat terakhir yang terucap membuat jantungku seperti hendak berhenti berdetak.

"Naruto… Kau hamil…"

Detik itu juga, ingatanku tentang kejadian malam itu muncul dalam otakku. Semua seperti benang merah yang terhubung dalam otakku. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung membuka pintu di depanku dengan keras, membuat empat pasang mata di ruangan itu terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mereka, aku langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menariknya dengan kuat.

"Sa… Sasuke… Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!" dia berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang sekarang mencengkram kuat lengannya.

"Ikut aku Naruto! Kita perlu bicara!" desisku sambil terus menyeret Naruto untuk ikut bersamaku.

"A.. Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan! Sekarang cepat lepaskan tanganku!" Naruto menepis dengan kasar tanganku, membuat tanganku terlepas dari lengannya.

Aku menggeram. Tanpa basa basi aku mencengkram kedua bahunya dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Jangan berpura-pura Naruto! Aku sudah dengar semuanya! Kau hamil kan!"

Naruto hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Emosiku semakin memuncak. Aku memegang wajahnya dan memaksanya untuk menatapku.

"Katakan Naruto! DIA ANAKKU KAN! KATAKAN!"

"It.. Itu.."

"JAWAB NARUTO!"

"Sudah cukup Uchiha! Lepaskan Naruto!"

Aku berdecih melihat Sai sekarang yang ada di sebelah Naruto dan memandangku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Cih, minggir Sai! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" aku berusaha menyeret Naruto untuk menjauh darinya dan pergi dari ruangan ini. Namun tiba-tiba tangan Sai menahan Naruto.

"Jangan berbuat seenaknya Uchiha! Sekarang lepaskan Naruto. Dia tidak ada urusan denganmu!"

" Kau bilang apa? Tidak ada urusan? KAU BILANG AKU TIDAK ADA URUSAN DENGAN NARUTO YANG SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKKU?" bentakku sambil terus menarik Naruto.

"Anak itu bukan anakmu, Uchiha!"

Aku berhenti menarik Naruto dan menatap Sai, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Anak yang dikandung Naruto… adalah anakku, Uchiha!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Terima kasih buat yang masih setia dengan fict ini, untuk semua review, fav dan follow ^_^

See u in next chap!

Mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

**One More Chance To Love You**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Rated M, M-PREG, don't like, don't read!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, SaiNaru, SasuIno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Wanita berumur lima puluhan itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, pertanda kalau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Di sampingnya, tampak Shizune yang tengah menggendong babi kecil miliknya.

"Bagaimana Nenek Tsunade? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Apa aku benar-benar… Hamil?"

Sang hokage kelima itu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap satu per satu shinobi yang ada di hadapannya, membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin kehilangan kesabaran untuk mendengar jawaban dari sang hokage.

"_Baa-san_! Kenapa kau diam saja! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Tenanglah sedikit, bocah! Aku akan menjelaskannya! Pertama-tama, kau memang hamil… dan itu... Karena keberadaan Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu."

"Tapi kenapa…"

"Karena Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu adalah Kyuubi betina, yang mempunyai kemungkinan memproduksi sel telur saat ada sel sperma yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Sebenarnya hal ini kecil kemungkinannya, tapi… Yah… Kelihatannya gen Uchiha sangat cocok dengan gen yang kau miliki."

Naruto diam, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sai yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kusarankan agar kau sering memeriksakan kandunganmu padaku, bocah. Bagaimanapun kehamilan untuk seorang laki-laki bukan hal yang wajar. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu."

"…."

"Jangan diam saja, bocah! Kau mendengarkan kata-kataku kan!"

"_Baa-san_, aku punya permintaan…"

Kening Tsunade kembali mengerut, "Apa itu?"

"Tolong… Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau anak yang aku kandung ini adalah anak Sasuke… Tidak ada yang boleh tahu… Selain kita yang berada di ruangan ini… Aku mohon padamu, _baa-san_."

Lagi-lagi Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran bocah di hadapannya ini. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal itu?"

Dan yang didapat Tsunade hanyalah sebuah senyum yang tidak pernah sekalipun ditunjukkan oleh Naruto disertai jawaban lirih yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Karena aku mencintainya, _baa-san_… Tapi semua yang sudah terjadi di antara kami… dan kehamilanku… adalah satu kesalahan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi."

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Setelah menyakinkan _baa-san_ dan mendengar berbagai celotehannya agar aku menjaga diri dan kandunganku, akhirnya aku keluar dari ruangan hokage bersama dengan Sakura dan Sai. Begitu aku menutup pintu ruangan, aku berbalik dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Sai, aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu. Tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Sepertinya ia mengerti kalau saat ini aku butuh waktu untuk berbicara secara pribadi dengan Sai. Aku pun mengajak Sai ke apartemenku, karena menurutku hanya tempat itu yang paling tepat untuk membicarakan hal yang pribadi seperti ini.

Sesampainya di apartemen, kami langsung duduk berhadapan. Sejenak kami hanya diam. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus darimana memulai pembicaraan ini. Akhirnya aku mulai bertanya dari hal yang paling ingin aku ketahui.

"Sai…"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mengaku kalau anak yang aku kandung ini adalah anakmu?"

Sesaat Sai hanya diam sebelum berucap, "Aku hanya membantumu agar dapat lepas dari Sasuke"

Alisku bertaut, "Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun. Aku bisa tahu dari wajahmu. Saat itu kau berusaha mati-matian mencari alasan untuk menutupi kenyataan dari Sasuke, kan?"

Aku terdiam. Kuakui Sai memang benar. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menutupi kenyataan ini dari Sasuke.

_Flashback_

"_Anak yang dikandung Naruto… adalah anakku, Uchiha!"_

_Aku tersentak mendengar kata-kata Sai. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mataku, seakan menyiratkan sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan melalui tatapan matanya. _

_Sekarang, aku benar-benar semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit. Kenapa… Kenapa Sai mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kenapa dia mengaku kalau aku mengandung anaknya?_

_Sontak Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya di lenganku dan ia langsung memukul Sai tepat di wajahnya. _

"_Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura berusaha menolong Sai, tapi Sasuke langsung menatapnya tajam, membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mundur. Sai berusaha bangkit, namun Sasuke lebih dulu membanting tubuh Sai ke lantai._

"_KAU JANGAN BERCANDA, SAI! TIDAK MUNGKIN NARUTO MENGANDUNG ANAKMU! KAU PASTI BOHONG! IYA KAN, SAI? KAU PASTI BERBOHONG!"_

_Sai hanya tersenyum meremehkan sambil menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya._

"_Kalau kau tidak percaya, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan sendiri saja pada Naruto?"_

_Sasuke menggeram dan menoleh ke arahku, membuatku kembali memalingkan wajah. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud semua ini. Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

_Sasuke kembali mendekat ke arahku. Jari-jari tangannya terulur dan mengangkat daguku. Aku meneguk ludah melihat mata Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah warna menjadi merah, pertanda kalau ia sudah berada di puncak amarahnya. Kemudian ia kembali mendorong tubuhku ke dinding yang ada di belakangku._

"_Katakan kalau itu tidak benar, Naruto! Tidak mungkin kau mengandung anak Sai! Anak itu pasti anakku! IYA KAN, NARUTO?"_

_Aku terdiam dan menatap Sai melalui sudut mataku. Aku tahu… Aku sudah tidak mempunyai pilihan lain sekarang… _

"_TATAP MATAKU DAN JAWAB AKU, NARUTO!"_

_Perlahan kualihkan pandanganku, mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh keberanianku untuk menatap matanya. _

"_Ya… Itu benar… Aku mengandung anak Sai…"_

_Detik berikutnya aku dapat merasakan hantaman yang sangat keras tepat di samping wajahku hingga menyebabkan dinding tersebut benar-benar retak dan hancur. Aku meneguk ludah, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak berani menatap wajahnya._

"_Hei, kenapa kalian semua ada di si-… UCHIHA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MAU MENGHANCURKAN RUANGANKU?"_

_Dan Sasuke segera menghilang melalui jendela ruangan sebelum aku sempat melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang kini terlihat dari wajahnya…_

_end flashback._

"Tapi saat itu… Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku mengandung anak Sasuke?" tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu terlontar pelan dari bibirku, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Kudengar Sai sedikit terkekeh, "Aku mungkin tidak peka, tapi aku bukan orang bodoh untuk menyadari benih siapa yang ada di kandunganmu itu, Naruto-kun."

Aku menundukkan wajah. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau sejak awal, Sai sudah menyadari apa yang Sasuke lakukan padaku malam itu.

"Semua sudah terjadi, Naruto-kun. Kita sudah tidak mungkin mundur lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjagamu dan juga anakmu… Dan aku bersedia menjadi ayah dari anakmu, walaupun harus berpura-pura di depan semua orang…"

.

.

.

Ino menatap tunangannya itu dari sela-sela pintu kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali masuk dan mencoba menghibur hati pemuda Uchiha itu. Dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka pintu kamar dan mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke.

Berawal dari niatnya untuk memberikan sekeranjang tomat segar pada tunangannya, hingga ia datang ke mansion Uchiha ini. Namun sejak kedatangannya satu jam yang lalu sampai detik ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menegur atau mengajaknya berbicara. Ia terus berdiam diri di kamar dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Dengan lembut, Ino menyentuh pundaknya dan memanggilnya pelan

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Ayolah Sasuke, jangan berdiam diri seperti ini Seperti bukan dirimu saja. Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"…."

"Sasu-"

"Pulanglah, Ino. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Ino tertegun sejenak. Hatinya meringis kecil. Ternyata sampai saat ini, Sasuke masih belum benar-benar menerima kehadirannya dalam kehidupannya. Apakah ini artinya ia masih harus menunggu lebih lama lagi?

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu Sasuke. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, segera kabari aku ya."

"…"

Ino berusaha tersenyum kemudian ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintunya.

Blam.

Perlahan Ino menyentuh cincin yang melingkar manis di jari kanannya. Ditatapnya cincin itu dengan lembut hingga senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Sebentar lagi… Aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi… Sasuke…"

.

.

.

"Ada urusan apa lagi kau datang ke ruanganku, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap datar wajah Tsunade yang ada di hadapannya, "Bukankah kau sedang mencari shinobi untuk menjalankan misi ke Iwagakure, Hokage-sama?"

Kedua alis Tsunade terangkat, "Ha? Oh soal itu, tidak masalah. Neji sudah sembuh total setelah misinya sebulan yang lalu, aku bisa memintanya-"

"Aku akan menjalankan misi itu, Hokage-sama" potong Sasuke sebelum Tsunade sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, membuat Tsunade terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke? Kau tahu kan misi ini akan sangat lama dan memakan waktu hampir setengah tahun? Bukankah bulan depan kau akan menikah dengan Ino?"

"Aku bisa menundanya." jawab Sasuke singkat, "Kalau begitu aku berangkat besok pagi. Aku akan kembali setengah tahun lagi, Hokage-sama."

"Hei tung-"

WHUSSHH

Belum sempat Tsunade mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Tidak sedikitpun memberi waktu bagi Tsunade untuk menolak keinginannya.

"Hah, dasar bocah Uchiha!" desis Tsunade sambil kembali meneguk teh yang ada di depannya.

"Nona Tsunade… Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Shizune yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Tsunade menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil

"Tidak apa-apa… Mereka itu jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang kita bayangkan, Shizune…"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**


End file.
